I love Tsurara
by rainbowmangayurilover808
Summary: After school, Rikuo finds out that his friends will be inviting themselves over for the weekend on a hunt for yokai! Afterwards, Torii and Tsurara decide to bond over the next weekend. Since Maki usually hangs out with Natsumi, she decides to go with Rikuo. ToriiXTsura, RikuXMaki


Hello! This is my third story! There are two couples in this fanfiction and they are both experimental! Also, feel free to look at my two other stories. Both are in Nurarihyon No Mago. In the T secion there is "Frozen Takoyaki Frozen Love" and in the K+ section there is "The Soccer Tournament". Either way, I ope you enjoy my story. Please tell me your opinion about my two experimental couples!

I love Tsurara

It was a bright and early morning. The sun was shining brightly, and the birds were cheerfully singing. The scent of sakura blossoms in the air. "Shut up stupid birds, I'm trying to sleep!" the obnoxious voice of a young troubled yokai from the Gyuki Clan named Gozumaru yelled. The birds stopped. "That's more like it!" Gozu yelled. "Hey! I'm trying to sleep here! Not all of us have a school to go to!" Nurarihyon, a feisty old man with a long head yelled back. "Oh no! School! I'm going to be late!" Rikuo, the day self who was a short wussy brown haired kid who was much smarter than his night self yelled. He dashed out of his room, and ran into the kitchen, "Ugh! I still have a hangover from my night self's drinking last night!" Rikuo said holding his head. "Why is there so much yelling in the morning?" Mezumaru, an adorable yokai with a horse skull on his head like a helmet also from the Gyuki Clan asked very exhausted, "Man, the Nura Clan Main House is very loud."

"Yuki Onna! Get out of bed! I have to go to school!" Rikuo yelled as he sprinted into Yuki Onna's room. She's a spirited yuki onna with an obsessive motherly caring for Rikuo. "Rikuo-sama, isn't it a P.C. day?" she asked rubbing her eyes sleepily. "That's P.A. day and no! The P.A. day is on Monday!" "Don't they have one every week?" "No!" "Okay, I'm going." Yuki Onna got out of bed and reverted to her human form, Tsurara. "Aotabou!" Rikuo yelled. "I'm ready waka!" he responded in his human form, Kurata. "Good! Let's go!" Rikuo said.

The three sprinted through the town. Unfortunately, many stood in their way. One woman waved pamphlets in their face, "How would you like to be in the audience fo-" Rikuo shoved her out of the way, "Sorry!" he called back. A man with large eyes ran up to them, "They're controlling our minds with grocery store foo-" The three jumped over him. A man with a creepy look in his eyes went up to Rikuo. He talked to him in a perverted tone of voice "Hey little bo-" Tsurara jumped into action. Her fist met his nose very hard. "Leave my boy alone!" They continued running through Ukiyoe Town. A sleazy man and woman came up to them, "Looking for a goo-" Kurata went up to them, "Rikuo-sama doesn't want your service. He could get much more expensive and attractive prostitutes if he wanted t-" Rikuo grabbed him by the sleeve "Let's go!" he looked at the prostitutes, "Please forget what he said! Sorry!"

The group that had been terrorized many times finally saw the school building. It looked like it was emitting a glow in the morning light. "We're going to make it!" Rikuo yelled. He was huffing and puffing from the exhaustion of running through the town. Two people went up to them, "Have you tried-" "No, we haven't! Sorry!" Rikuo ran past them. They finally made it.

Rikuo, Tsurara, and Kurata sat in their desks. "Normally I'd say 'They only come out at night'. Except this time, it's 'They only come out in the morning'" Kurata noted. Rikuo agreed with him. "So, you got caught in the Ukiyoe Town morning traffic, huh?" Torii Natsumi, one of Rikuo's friends with short black hair in a high ponytail with two bangs asked. "Yes," Rikuo responded. "You should get up earlier." Maki, another friend of Rikuo, a lively blond girl with a muscular build suggested, "You can then escape the creeps." The bell rang. School went on. Luckily, it was Friday.

When school was finally over, the group of friends—Rikuo, Tsurara, Natsumi, Maki, Shima, Kiyotsugu, Yura, and Kana—joined up. "Woo hoo! Finally the weekend! So, are we doing anything special this weekend?" Maki asked. "Of course! The Kiyojuji Paranormal Investigation Squad will always be on the lookout for yokai!" Kiyotsugu proclaimed. "Where are we going?" Natsumi asked. "We will be going on a quest for yokai…." "Where?!" Shima asked eagerly. "Patience Shima-kun!" "Where is it already?!" Maki impatiently demanded. "Okay! We'll be going on a quest for yokai in _ah, ah_-"_"_Seriously! I'll ram a stool down your throat if you don't spit it out already!" Maki angrily yelled. "Sorry, I had to sneeze. We'll be spending the weekend at _ah_-" Maki plugged his nose, "Nura-kun's house!" She let go of his nose. Kiyotsugu sneezed, "I think I caught a cold."

"WHAT?! You're randomly inviting yourselves to stay at **my** house?!" Rikuo screamed. "You're house is old and probably full of yokai! Didn't Yura-kun, an **onmyouji**, say that there was a yokai aura looming over your house?! Right, Yura-kun?!" Kiyotsugu looked at Yura. "Well, yes." she responded. "But, you searched before and didn't find any yokai!" Rikuo protested. "So, we need to catch the yokai by surprise! They might have sensed us! Or maybe you told them! How could you Nura-kun?!" Kiyotsugu accused. "First of all, let's not start accusing people and second of all, you people are always inviting your-" "So it's settled! We're staying at Nura-kun's house for the weekend! We'll come today!" Kiyotsugu interrupted. Everyone besides Rikuo, Tsurara, and Kana left. "Selves to my house." Rikuo finished his sentence.

"What's wrong Rikuo-kun?" Kana asked. "Nothing. It's just that Kiyotsugu is always taking advantage of me." Rikuo responded. "I can talk to Kiyotsugu-kun. Plus, I might not come if it's a pain for us to constantly invite ourselves over." Kana suggested. "No. You can come. I doubt one person will make much of a difference when Kiyotsugu-kun is on a rampage. In fact, you can help keep him under control." Rikuo said. "Okay, if you ever have a problem and need to talk, you can always come to me. We're friends, so we should look out each other. Bye Rikuo! Bye Tsurara!" Kana waved good-bye and ran home. "Let's go home waka!" Tsurara said, "Aotabou already went ahead." "You're right Tsurara." Rikuo and Tsurara started walking home, "Better warn everyone."

Luckily, back at the Nura Clan Main House, nobody was drunk yet. It was oddly silent. Rikuo burst in, "MY FRIENDS ARE INVITING THEMSELVES OVER WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AGAIN!" "Don't they always?" Kejōrō pointed out. "But they'll be staying for the weekend!" "WHAT?!" everyone screamed. "Oh damn it," Kubinashi said. He looked at Rikuo, "I mean yay!" "You're a baka Kubinashi you know that," Kejōrō said. "I am not!" "I'll tell mom," Rikuo said as he ran to Wakana. "Mom!" "Yes?" Wakana called. "My friends are inviting themselves over again for the weekend!" "Okay!" Wakana came, "We'd better prepare." She clapped her hands together, "Alright everyone! We need to clean this dump up! And tell everyone about Rikuo's little friends!" "Awwwwww," the yokai moaned. They started informing everyone and cleaning up.

One hour later, Rikuo's friends came. All of the yokai were hiding. "Nura-kun, we're here!" Kiyotsugu yelled. "Doesn't it get rid of the surprise if you scream saying that you're here?" Tsurara asked as she approached them. "Oh, my bad!" Kiyotsugu said. "Baka!" Maki hit him over the head. "So, we won't see any yokai?" Natsumi asked. "Oh course we'll see yokai! I Kiyotsugu will never give up!" he proclaimed. Tsurara whispered to Rikuo, "He never gives up does he?" Rikuo nodded. "So, I'll show you to your rooms!" Rikuo said. Kana went up to Rikuo. "Are you sure you'll be able to hold up?" she asked. "I'll try." Rikuo responded.

Rikuo showed them to their rooms and they left their stuff there. "Let the search begin!" Kiyotsugu declared. "WHAT?! Already?" Rikuo asked. "You look like you have something to hide Nura-kun. I knew it! I shall see yokai tonight!" Kiyotsugu yelled. "Even if there are yokai, we probably won't be able to see them tonight because of all your yelling!" Maki yelled. "Maki, aren't you being a tad hypocritical by yelling too?" Natsumi asked. "I don't care! Our cover has already been blown by the person whom the yokai avoid!" _Maki is so strong._ Rikuo thought. "Now that you mention it, all of us have seen yokai besides Kiyotsugu-kun." Natsumi noted. "Yeah, even wussy Rikuo." Maki pointed at Rikuo. "Hey, I'm not a wussy," Rikuo sighed.

"Remember when that yokai attacked us Natsumi?" Maki asked. "Yeah, that was scary. I thought we'd be eaten." Natsumi said. Mezu's ears were burning. He was hiding in one of the sakura trees with Gozu. "Let's begin already!" Kiyotsugu said impatiently. "Are you sure? Yokai are scary!" Shima said. "Shima-kun, we can't always be scared. If you are a part of the-" Maki threw a geta at him, "Forget the speeches. Let's go!" "Ah! Where'd you find that!?" Rikuo screeched. "Behind the door," Maki replied pointing to one of the doors. "I dropped one of my geta!" one of the yokai above whispered. They were all squished in one of the compartments in the ceiling. "Wait until they're gone to get it," Nattou Kozou said. When they left, the yokai got her geta.

The group of friends searched the house. The old house almost moaned with the wind. All of the yokai were hiding and didn't come out. The human-like yokai hid behind the bushes in the garden. They were all bending their backs severely and complained to each other quietly. A sakura petal was stuck on poor Kurotabou's nose. "Hey, let's go in the garden!" Natsumi suggested. "That's a great idea Natsumi!" Kiyotsugu agreed. The group went into the garden. There was a great amount of lively green in it. A beautiful small pond shimmered in the sunlight. Light and deep pink lotuses floated gently moving with the soft breeze. They spread their scent in the air. It mixed beautifully with the scent of the sakura blossoms. "We might be able to find a kappa in the pond!" Kiyotsugu said peering into the water. "Really?! Cool!" Shima said. Rikuo was hyperventilating. "Calm down waka. Everything will be alright," Tsurara comforted. "Are you sure?" "Yes." _I'm worried though. I hope that bakas like Kurotabou or Aotabou won't fall or something like that_,Tsurara thought looking into the distance.

Luckily, the sun wasn't penetrating the surface of the water so much that you could see to the bottom. Poor Kappa was trying his best to hide in the plants at the bottom of the pond. "Aww. No kappa!" Kiyotsugu said disappointed. "Maybe they're hiding in the deeper parts of the pond," Maki suggested. "Eee!" Rikuo screeched. Maki shot him a weird look. "Maybe you should jump in," Tsurara sarcastically suggested. "Tsuraraaa." Rikuo whined. "You're not making it any better," he whispered to her. "Kiyotsugu is yokai-proof, and Kappa is smart. Besides, it'll be very entertaining when he falls in there," Tsurara whispered back. Kiyotsugu jumped in. "Ahh! I can't swim!" he yelled. His arms were splashing about in the water, flipping the beautiful lotuses and interrupting the tranquility. "Then why'd you jump in?! Baka!" Maki yelled. Tsurara giggled. Rikuo looked at her, "Fine, I'll save him." Tsurara went to the pond, and hauled him out, "Did you see any kappa?" "No." Wakana came, "Oh no! You're wet! Come in for some hot chocolate! I'll get you a towel so you can dry yourself." "Thank you." Tsurara grinned evilly. _Why did Tsurara choose today of all days to show her sadistic side? _Rikuo thought.

Kiyotsugu dried himself and everyone was enjoying delicious hot chocolate. The steam added a tint of red to their faces. They all thanked Wakana. After a day of adventure, everyone went to sleep. Maki snored loudly with her limbs outstretched while everyone else slept pretty normally. In the middle of the night, Natsumi and Tsurara woke up. They couldn't go back to sleep. "Could I talk to you Tsurara until I can fall asleep again?" Natsumi asked. "Sure." Natsumi and Tsurara leaned their backs against the washi paper walls. "So, is Rikuo your best friend?" Natsumi asked. "Yes. Is Maki your best friend?" Tsurara asked. "Yeah." "What's your favourite colour Natsumi?" Tsurara asked. "Well, it's…." So, the two girls bonded that night, and learned more about each other. They decided to learn more about each other and bond the next weekend.

In the morning, all of the friends came down to eat. Their stomachs grumbled loudly. They sat together at a table with lot's of food on it. "Looks like we didn't see any yokai last night. Phew!" Kana said feeling relieved. "What do you mean, 'Phew!'?! I wish we'd seen yokai!" Kiyotsugu said, "I've never come close to any yokai!" "Actually," Shima said, "there was once a yokai behind you when we were at one of those shrines trying to do something to you. I then hit it with my soccer ball." Shima stuffed an egg in his mouth. "Otherwise, you're pretty much yokai-proof." "WHAT?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Kiyotsugu asked. "I was way too horrified to say anything!" Shima responded. "It was right behind you Kiyotsugu?" Natsumi asked. "And you didn't notice?" Maki added on, "Man, you are yokai-proof." "It was even touching him and he thought it was me!" Shima added on. "So that wasn't you?" Kiyotsugu asked. "Of course not!"

"On other topics, Natsumi, do you want to go somewhere next weekend?" Maki asked. "I'm already going somewhere with Tsurara." Natsumi responded. "Oh. Since Tsurara is hanging out with my usual hangout buddy. I'll help myself to her hangout buddy. Rikuo, where do you want to go next weekend?" Maki asked. "Oh! Um, I'd like to go to the mall." Rikuo said. "Okay." The group of friends spent the rest of the weekend at Rikuo's. They didn't see any yokai though. Except for Shima. He couldn't find any towels in the bathroom, and a yokai handed it to him without him noticing.

Next weekend, Tsurara was getting ready, and so was Rikuo. Tsurara went to Kurotabou and Aotabou, "Could one of you keep an eye on waka while I'm with Natsumi?" "Okay. What!? You're going somewhere with one of waka's friends?!" Kurotabou yelled. "Yes. I implied that when I mentioned I was going to be with Natsumi!" Tsurara responded, "Now one of you get off your lazy butts and help me out!" she walked down the halls. "She's becoming more like her mother every day," Aotabou whispered to Kurotabou. "I know," he responded. "I heard that!" Tsurara yelled down the halls.

Rikuo and Tsurara both left and Kurotabou went to follow Rikuo to make sure he would be okay. Tsurara went to her meeting spot which was an area with a lot of trees near the park. The air was nice and fresh. A crow flew over and let out a loud caw that echoed through the air. She saw Natsumi, "Sorry! Did I make you wait?" Tsurara asked. Tsurara wore a short black skirt and a thin white wool sweater with black butterflies on it. "No. I just came here." Natsumi said, she had a few origami cranes in her hands, "I first want to visit Senba-sama." Natsumi wore light turquoise shorts and a light yellow spaghetti strap top. "Okay!" Tsurara and Natsumi started walking to the shrine.

Now to Rikuo, "Hi Maki!" he called. Rikuo wore a dark blue t-shirt with black jeans. "Hey Rikuo!" Maki wore a loose white t-shirt that had a hoodie. If she pulled her hoodie up, it would have a cloth horns on top. Maki also wore bright red short shorts. The two were outside the mall. It was a long building. The sounds of cars driving by and screaming children rang through the air. Smells of the regular pollution in the city seemed to hover around the parking lot. "Let's start shopping!" Rikuo said. They entered the mall. "There's a clothing store! Come on Maki!" Rikuo said pointing at the store. It had a colourful title. "Coming Rikuo!" Rikuo grabbed her hand. They entered the store. "Wow. The clothing is nice. This yukata would definitely suit you!" Rikuo held up a yukata that was black with blue Chinese dragons and had an angry ocean at the bottom of the yukata and the sleeves. "Wow, it's beautiful," Maki took the yukata. It had a soft feel about it. "There is a kimono version, but kimonos are very expensive," Rikuo said. "Are we going to get a yukata for you?" Maki asked. "No thanks. I already have a yukata and kimono that I like," Rikuo said. "Then we'll find something else for you."

Back to Tsurara and Natsumi. Natsumi placed her cranes by the shrine as an offering and prayed. The little brown shine with the black roof stood out in the pool of green. A crow flew over and cawed loudly. "So you always offer origami cranes as an offering to Senba-sama?" Tsurara asked. "Yes. I know you might think it's weird or ridiculous but-" "I don't think it's weird or ridiculous. I think it's cute," Tsurara said with a smile on her face and a hint of blush on her cheek. "Really?" Natsumi blushed, "People often tell me that they just respect my beliefs, that I'm crazy, that it's cool or that they admire my beliefs, but nobody has ever called it cute." "Well, I like a girl who can believe in something and put all her faith in it." Tsurara said. The two peered into each other's eyes. Natsumi broke the silence, "Where do you want to go next?" "I'd like to go to a smoothie shop." "Sure! Let's go!"

Rikuo and Maki were at a coffee shop. They sat at a table that was outside the shop so you could see the rest of the mall. In the center of the mall, there was a large fountain. The water splashed about energetically. Little droplets hit the noses of curious children sitting too close. Nearby stood Kurotabou as a monk taking donations outside of a shop. "Why is there a monk taking donations in a **mall**?" one person who was walking by asked. "I don't know," the other said. Rikuo drank a white mocha latte and Maki drank a cappuccino. "I'm having a lot of fun with you. You're more fun than I thought," Maki said. _More fun than she thought?_ Rikuo thought. "Thanks. I'm also having a lot fun with you too," Rikuo said. He looked around, saw Kurotabou and sighed. "What is it?" Maki asked. "Hm? Oh, nothing!" Rikuo responded. "Are you sure?" "Yup!" "Let's go to the shoe store. I need new shoes for my big, manly feet." Maki said lifting up her foot. "Then when we finish our coffee, we'll go," Rikuo said. "Rikuo, we need to get something nice for you too," Maki said. Rikuo smiled. _Maki is caring. _he thought. _Rikuo's adorable. _Maki thought. "Do you have anything specific you want to get?" Maki asked. "Hm, well not anything specific. I'll get something that I like when I see it," Rikuo responded. "Do you need a new hat, shoes, watch?" Maki asked. "I don't think so," Rikuo said.

At the smoothie shop, Tsurara and Natsumi sat drinking their smoothies. They had a view of the town against the cold, hard wooden seats. A large umbrella stood over them held up and was connected to the table providing them shade. Natsumi sipped a strawberry banana smoothie and Tsurara drank a mango smoothie. _I hope waka is okay. If Kurotabou went, I'll bet he's really obvious. But Aotabou is an oaf. _ Tsurara thought. "How long have you believed in Senba-sama?" Tsurara asked Natsumi. "I've believed in him my entire life. Ever since I was a baby." Natsumi responded, she smiled, "Have you heard of the legend of the thousand origami cranes?" "Yes, I have. If you fold a thousand origami cranes, you get one wish." Tsurara said. "Exactly." Natsumi said with another charming smile. "You smile a lot." Tsurara stated. "No, I do-" "Oh! I see one again!" Tsurara pointed to her smile. The two girls laughed. Tsurara pinched her cheek, "You're sweet. Have you folded a thousand cranes?" Tsurara asked. "I've folded more than a thousand cranes. Maybe 2534 cranes?" Natsumi said. "Wow! That many?!" Tsurara gasped. "Well, I've been offering many cranes to Senba-sama and I also heard of the legend and wanted to do it!" Natsumi responded. "I have trouble folding even one crane." Tsurara said. "Really?!" "Yup!" Tsurara had a memory of her first crane. It looked very sloppy and horrible. The center wasn't puffy enough and the wings were lop-sided and very uneven. Kubinashi laughed at her sad attempt of a crane and she threw a snowball in his mouth. She tried to blow it up but it froze and Tsurara dropped it which made it shatter. Tsurara didn't tell Natsumi that of course.

Rikuo and Maki went to the shoe store and bought Maki her new shoes. Shoes were everywhere in large rows. Maki found a pretty pair of geta that were dark blue with a colourful pattern that had flowers and fans. "You should buy this pair of geta." she suggested. Rikuo looked at them, "Wow. Those are beautiful. I will get them," Rikuo said. Of course, he remembered to try them on! They were a perfect fit. Rikuo took them off and walked over to the cashier. He purchased the geta. Maki and Rikuo went to a store that sold jewellery, pocket watches, hair accessories, fashionable gloves, etc. The store wasn't a classy store. It was more like an accessory store. Maki bought a pretty hair band with a blue sparkly Chinese dragon on it. Rikuo bought a pocket watch. The jewel on it sparkled in the light. "Why'd you buy something stupid like that?" Maki asked. "I just like it. It has a beautiful pattern and I can keep it in my kimono," Rikuo said. "Whatever you want sweetie," Maki said, "Do you want to get some sushi and call it a day?" "Okay," Rikuo said. Maki bought a California sushi roll (avocado, crab, and cucumber) and Rikuo bought avocado sushi. They ate it together in the food court.

Whenever they finished, Maki was going to drop Rikuo off. They arrived at the gate. It looked sturdy as ever. Maki looked at Rikuo. A hint of blush on her cheek, "Bye Rikuo. I had a good time. Even though there was a strange monk that was following us. Hey! I think he was the same creep who groped Natsumi! Bastard!" Maki clenched her fist. "Um, I had fun too." Rikuo responded, "Good-bye." Maki was about to leave when "Wait!" Rikuo called. She stopped. "Um, I'd like to talk to you about something." Rikuo was blushing, "What is it?" Maki asked. Both had blush on their faces. "Maki, you're really special. Um, I'll be blunt like you. I like you. Not as a friend, but love like," Rikuo confessed. "Rikuo, I like you too," Maki admitted. Both hugged, said good-bye and went home.

Tsurara and Natsumi took a walk near a river. The water shimmering beautifully against the sunlight. "Do you swim Tsurara?" Natsumi asked. Tsurara had a vision of her in her yuki onna form jumping into a lake and the lake completely freezing. She imagined her being stuck. "I haven't tried," Tsurara replied. "I do. It's really fun to swim. Especially on a hot summer day at the beach with a huge piece of watermelon," Natsumi said. "I never imagined you being the type to be a glutton when it comes to watermelon," Tsurara said. She laughed. "Hey!" Natsumi laughed. "It would be so pretty to see the sunset against the water," Tsurara said. "Yeah. Do you dance?" Natsumi asked. "Yes." Tsurara replied. "Then, let's dance." Natsumi said as she grabbed Tsurara's hand and started dancing. Natsumi did a twirl. Tsurara did some leg and arm gestures. Some people looked at them strangely. Natsumi and Tsurara did the dance move "around the world" where you hold hands with your partner in front of each other and twist your bodies around. The two girls continued to joyfully dance together.

Tsurara dropped Natsumi off at her house so that she wouldn't know that she lived in the same house as Rikuo. By that time, the sun was already setting. "I'm glad I spent time with you Natsumi." Tsurara said. "Me too. Before, I never realized that there was a really** cool** girl like you Tsurara!" Natsumi said. _Oh dear! What a terrible pun! Although, she doesn't know I'm a yuki onna! _Tsurara thought. "Yeah, I learned a lot more about you. You're amazing Natsumi," Tsurara smiled and blushed. Both girls smiled at each other. Natsumi blushed too. "Bye Natsumi." Tsurara said. "Bye Tsurara!" Natsumi went to her house. They waved and Tsurara went back to the Nura Clan Main House.

"I'm home!" "Hi Tsurara!" Rikuo said. He greeted her. "Hello waka!" Tsurara noticed that Rikuo was blushing a lot. "Did something happen to you with Maki today waka?" Tsurara asked. "Hm, how did you notice?" Rikuo asked. "A sister can tell, even though we're not technically siblings," Tsurara said. "Well, I have feelings for Maki, and she reciprocates." Rikuo whispered to Tsurara. "CONGRATULATIONS WAKA!" Tsurara waved her hands in the air. "Shhhh! Don't yell it out so loud!" Rikuo said. "Huh?" "It will cause a huge uproar, and everyone will be asking her to marry me! They also might ask her to have my children!" Rikuo said. "Alright waka. I'll keep quiet about your secret girlfriend!" Tsurara said happily. "Shhh!" "Oh, Sorry! Either way, I'm going to go talk to Wakana-sama." "Don't tell her about Maki. I'll tell her myself." Rikuo said. Tsurara looked back at Rikuo, "I know." _What?_ Rikuo thought, _What would she want to talk to Mom about?_

Tsurara reverted to her yokai form. She saw Wakana walking through the halls. It was night time. The sakura trees glowed in the dark night like big pink puff balls. "Wakana-sama!" Yuki Onna called. "Yes Yuki Onna?" "Could I talk to you about something?" "Sure." Wakana went into another room with Yuki Onna, "What is it?" "Well, I didn't want to tell Rikuo-sama because he might be weirded out, but, you know Natsumi?" "Yes." "Well, I like her and blew a chance to tell her. Damn it! Another pun!" "Hm, well sometimes you need to be dead honest about your feelings. You could tell her at school, or perhaps go to her house right now. Just tell her what your heart tells you." Wakana said. "Thanks Wakana!" Tsurara started running to the exit and down the halls. "Oh and another thing! Don't be discouraged by your sex! Love is for everyone that exceeds physical body parts!" Wakana yelled openly through the halls. Tsurara nodded and left. _Completely blunt! _Tsurara thought. Rikuo heard Wakana's yelling. "Mom, what was that about?" he asked. "Nothing Rikuo. Just a speech about equity." Wakana said. Rikuo wondered what was going on.

Yuki Onna turned into Tsurara. She ran to Natsumi's house and knocked on the door. _Completely blunt! _she reminded herself. Natsumi answered the door. "Tsurara! What a nice surprise!" "Natsumi, to be blunt, I've fallen in love with you! Please be my wife!" Tsurara confessed (pulling a Nurarihyon). Natsumi blushed "WHAT?! I like you too, but right now we'll be just dating! No marriage!" "Okay." Tsurara hugged Natsumi, "When you feel comfortable with marriage, tell me." "Fine, do you want to come in?" Natsumi asked. "No thank you! Good-bye!" Tsurara ran home. _Weird, I wonder what drove her. _Natsumi thought. She closed the door. When Yuki Onna arrived, she went to Wakana "I proposed to Natsumi but she turned me down. We're dating!" Yuki Onna said. "Congratulations Yuki Onna!" Wakana congratulated. "WHAT ABOUT PROPOSALS?! WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Rikuo yelled. "I like Natsumi. We're dating. What else is there to say waka?" Tsurara smiled and walked off. Rikuo had a shocked face.

On Monday, everyone went to school. Rikuo, Tsurara, and Kurata again got caught in the Ukiyoe Town morning traffic. During a hall break, Tsurara and Natsumi decided to tell everyone about what happened during lunch. Maki and Rikuo decided the same thing. At lunchtime, the group of friends was together on the roof eating their lunches. The sun shone brightly on their backs. Natsumi looked at Tsurara and she nodded. "Excuse me everyone. Tsurara and I have an announcement to make." Natsumi declared. She stood up. "Natsumi and I have decided to start dating!" Tsurara announced also getting up. Everyone was astonished. Their jaws hit the ground. "Wahhhhhh! Oikawa-san!" Shima wailed. "You two didn't seem to care about each other's existences before? How did this happen?" Yura asked. "We got to know each other." Natsumi answered. Yura went to Tsurara, "The idea of a yokai falling in love with a human is ridiculous!" she hissed quietly. "Yeah, well it's happened more than once so deal with it!" Tsurara whispered. "I'm a bit surprised, but I suppose it's okay with me." Kana said. "I'm no heterosexist (homophobe) so I'm okay with it. And Shima stop crying! You never had a shot with Tsurara in the first place!" Maki said. "Harsh." Kiyotsugu said. "I don't mean to steal Tsurara and Natsumi's thunder but Rikuo and I have also decided to start seeing each other." Maki bluntly confessed, "Isn't that right Rikuo?" Rikuo blushed like a schoolgirl, "Y-yes!"

"Eh?" Kana ran away. "Kana-chan!" Rikuo called. He ran after her. Everyone looked at each other. After a few minutes, Rikuo finally caught her. "What's wrong Kana-chan?" he asked. "Rikuo, I'm sorry. I know we're friends and I should support you and all. But, it's hard since I like you. I'll get over it eventually. Don't let me stand in your way." Kana said. _Besides, I like him even more. _ Kana thought blushing thinking of Rikuo's night-self. _She's probably thinking of my night-self. _ Rikuo thought. He sighed. "Let's go back," he said. They went back. "Sorry everyone!" Kana apologized. "You solved everything?" Maki asked. "Yeah, sorry Maki," Kana said. "I have a great idea! Why don't we go on a double date next weekend?" Natsumi suggested. "That's an awesome idea!" Maki said, "We'll meet at Rikuo's next weekend at 5:00 p.m. on Saturday!" "Sounds great!" Natsumi and Tsurara said. "Why my place?" Rikuo asked. "Because….

All through the week, Yuki Onna tried to fold a crane. Right before the date, she finally succeeded. Although, it was lop-sided and a bit uneven, it was the best she could do. At least the center was puffy. Yuki Onna clipped it to her hair so that it looked like a hair clip. They all met up. Rikuo wore the geta that he had gotten before and Maki wore her yukata and Chinese dragon hair band. Natsumi noticed Tsurara's crane. "I'm guessing you practiced a lot to create that!" she joked. "After an entire week of a lot of effort, I could get this," Tsurara pointed to her crane. Back at the Nura Clan Main House, Gyuki mourned the loss of a lot of his origami paper. "Wow, here I thought anyone could fold a crane!" Maki joked. "Hey!" Rikuo took out his pocket watch, "Yeah, we should get going!" Maki looked at him. He smiled. "Hey, is that a pocket watch?" Natsumi asked. "You bet it is!" "Oh that is so cool!" she said. So the two couples went on their double date, and everything turned out alright.

The End


End file.
